heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission Vao
Mission Vao was a female Rutian Twi'lek who lived as a street urchin on the ecumenopolis of Taris during the Mandalorian Wars and the first half of the Jedi Civil War. She preferred speaking Galactic Basic Standard rather than her people's native language and was the closest friend of the Wookiee Zaalbar. She joined the crew of the Ebon Hawk following her encounter with Revan and the destruction of Taris, and was awarded the Cross of Glory in 3956 BBY, at the age of 14, for her part in locating the Star Forge and the triumph of the Galactic Republic over the Sith Empire at the Battle of Rakata Prime. She parted ways with Revan after the defeat of Darth Malak. Involvement Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic In 3956 BBY, near the end of the Jedi Civil War, decorated war hero and legendary soldier Carth Onasi was stranded on Taris with an amnesiac Revan following the attack on the Endar Spire, a Republic warship under the command of the Jedi Bastila Shan. The entire war effort against the Sith relied on her skill with battle meditation, making her the Republic's only hope, so as soon as possible Carth and Revan made for the Undercity, where her escape pod had crashed. They passed by Javyar's Cantina where they found an unusual pair—a Wookiee, and a fourteen-year-old Twi'lek girl who preferred speaking Galactic Basic Standard rather than her people's native language. Revan watched as Zaalbar scared away some Black Vulkars picking on Mission. Seeing that Revan was a newcomer in the Lower City, Mission provided him with information about the city, the swoop gangs, local Exchange boss Davik Kang, and the bounty hunter Calo Nord, who had just walked out of the cantina, leaving a few corpses behind. She also spoke of the Hidden Beks as a more honest and reliable gang than the Black Vulkars, which were now led by Brejik, and she mentioned that Davik had recently acquired a new ship for his smuggling operations, the Ebon Hawk, which he supposedly kept in his estate. Mission and Zaalbar then left the cantina to seek more adventures in the Undercity. At the Hidden Bek Base, the leader of the gang Gadon Thek made a deal with Revan, agreeing to provide sponsorship in the Tarisian Season Opener in exchange for the retrieval of a prototype accelerator that was stolen from him by the Vulkars. Revan was to break into the Vulkar base, where the swoop upgrade was being kept, and Gadon suggested that Mission could be able to get him in the back way. He then gave Revan authorization papers needed to get past the Sith guard at the elevator to the Undercity in exchange for the Sith uniforms he had used before as a disguise, and promised to let Revan use the accelerator to win the race and get Bastila Shan back, who was being offered as a prize by Brejik, in his game to take over the Lower City. Once off the gates of the Outcast village of the Undercity, Revan ran into a very distressed Mission. She explained that her friend Zaalbar had been caught by Gamorrean slavers in the sewers and agreed to show Revan a secret entrance into the Vulkar Base if he helped her free the captive Wookiee. Revan saved Zaalbar from the slavers, and as customary to his people, the Wookiee swore a life debt to him. Mission was not about to part ways with the only family she had since her brother left, so she too joined Revan. They followed him aboard the Ebon Hawk, which Revan stole from Davik, just in time to escape the destruction of Taris. Although Mission was shocked to see her homeworld destroyed before her eyes, she told Revan she would find a way to deal with it, and that whatever help she could offer him against Darth Malak and the Sith she would. Because of her age, Mission was often looked down upon by Revan's other companions. Carth Onasi was particularly disgusted at first about a fourteen-year-old living by herself in a dangerous area and occasionally the two found themselves at odds in a father-daughter fashion. After the destruction of Taris, Mission accompanied Revan and his companions aboard the Ebon Hawk and assisted Revan in his journey to destroy the Star Forge. During these travels with Revan, Mission encountered Lena, who explained what had happened after she and Griff left Taris. She had dumped Griff, leaving him on Tatooine, where he was working for Czerka Corporation. She also said that she had actually wanted Mission to come with them, and even offered to pay for her ticket, but Griff told Lena that Mission wouldn't leave Taris. In reality, Griff had lied to them both and even though Mission wouldn't believe Lena at first, she realized that she had been misguidedly idolizing her brother. Mission still questioned the validity of Lena's statements and when Revan took the Ebon Hawk for a landing on Tatooine in search of the Star Map, they found Griff had been taken prisoner by Tusken Raiders. In the enclave where he was being kept, a conversation ensued that allowed Mission to realize the truth in Lena's words. Even after his liberation, Griff didn't give up his half-baked business projects—his latest one, in which he tried to use tach glands collected by Revan to brew Tarisian ale, also failed, and he also got himself into trouble with the Exchange. Mission was angry with Griff, especially after witnessing him continue his get-rich-quick schemes. Eventually she realized, though nobody was perfect, her brother was a little less perfect than most for he never learned from his own mistakes; therefore instead of fruitlessly trying to "improve" her brother, she learned to accept him as he was. Mission was happy that her brother was alive, but now she didn't feel as though she owed him anything anymore. After escaping the Leviathan, Revan revealed his former identity to the crew. Though shaken, Mission found that he was now a completely different person, and therefore stood by him. She followed Revan to the end of his quest, even to the monstrous Star Forge. She was present at the celebration of the Star Forge's destruction and the Republic's victory over the Sith, where Revan's companions were proclaimed as saviors of the Republic and were each awarded the Cross of Glory. When Revan departed for the Unknown Regions, Mission did not accompany him. After parting ways with Revan, Vao and her longtime Wookiee best friend Zaalbar started a business venture together. In 3954 BBY, Revan planned one a final adventure into unknown space. Canderous Ordo had assumed that the former crew of the Ebon Hawk would finally be reunited, but Revan only intended to bring a select few of his old companions. Although Ordo proposed Vao and Zaalbar because of their usefulness, Revan rejected the idea. By this time, the two friends had become focused on expanding their import/export business. Thus, Revan had no interest in interrupting their lives any further. A holostatue of Vao was erected in the Leisure Garden section of the Axial Park in the Coronet City on Corellia, along with the statues of Revan and his other companions in memory of their deeds. Allies *Revan *Zaalbar *HK-47 *Bastila Shan *Juhani *Carth Onasi *Jolee Bindo *Canderous Ordo *T3-M4 Enemies *Darth Malak *David Kang *Sith Empire Appearances *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: The Old Republic (Hologram) Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Twi'lek Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars :KOTOR Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist Category:KOTOR Companions